Lovely Ice
by lavariel
Summary: Orphaned and forced into prostitution, Hisoka becomes the main lead, Tsuzuki needs to solve a case. But things aren't going very well. A prostitute and a shinigami, can love survive?
1. Prologue

Lovely Ice  
  
Prologue  
  
By: yukie-chan!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.  
  
a/n: The idea just came to me when I read one of the GW fics in mediaminer.org. the story is not much the same, though, only the main idea. It's my first time writing this kind of fic but hopefully, the rating will not go up to R.  
  
If you do not like the idea, please do not read and go somewhere else. I don't want to be regretting that I ever posted this fic on ff.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" a weak yet audible voice was heard.  
  
The elder man merely laughed at the boy's feeble attempts to free himself from the impending punishment. "Are you trying to order me around, little one?"  
  
Beautiful emerald eyes winced in fear in what glitter of amusement that appeared on those silver depths. "No! Please, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Please. please spare me!"  
  
"Spare?" The man chuckled, "When did I ever do that?"  
  
Porcelain-white hands stubbed the newly-lit cigarette on the boy's bare back. He knew that the boy knew better than to scream and took pleasure in seeing his pain.  
  
The beautiful boy sobbed and silently drew breaths as the malicious hand mercilessly pressed it harder, burning it to no small extent. The torture itself is very painful, much less if it was inflicted to a body of a sixteen year old boy, but still, he was silent. Even when his captor stubbed another cigarette on another spot, he kept silent. He knew that this was just the beginning.  
  
"Good boy. I have taught you well," the silver-haired man roughly caressed the boy's delicate cheek and pulled at his soft blond hair. "It's your fault, you didn't make that last customer happy, did you?"  
  
The boy looked up, afraid of getting hurt again. "I'm sorry! I-It's just that ..," he stopped, remembering the aggressive, middle-aged man who handled him violently. He mentally shook his head. 'No, I don't want to remember the pain, anymore,' he thought.  
  
But his captor read his mind and he was not about to let the poor boy forget about it. "That, what?" he inquired evilly.  
  
"That..it..he..he did it to me so violently and I-I couldn't help screaming, it hurts so much." The blonde boy sobbed, afraid that the older man might not like the answer. He did not know what to do, he had nowhere to go and that left him to clinging to this cruel man and malicious men, living as a prostitute..a whore.  
  
"I don't think that is reasonable enough, my dear."  
  
"Please! I'm really sorry! I promise I won't ever do it again! I'll be a good boy, I promise!" the boy sobbed.  
  
"Aa, I don't think so." The fake eye glittered in malicious ecstasy as the boy knew what was coming to him. "I think you need some repairing, my lovely doll."  
  
The boy held the white trench coat and begged for deliverance. "No! I'll do whatever you want just please..not tonight..I'm so tired..please!"  
  
The man smirked again and undressed the abused youth. 'No, not again. Please, let this be over, let my life be over..I don't want to live, anymore! Why do I have to live like this? Oh, God..please forgive me..'  
  
Sobs were heard as darkness consumed the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The future chapters would be longer, I promise. Tsuzuki would be showing up in chapter one and also, this is gonna be a tsu / his with tat / wat implied. Muraki will be the main antagonist in the fic so, don't expect him to be alive by the end. ( I'm really evil, am I?)  
  
Till then, ja! 


	2. Act I: Reclusive Orbs

Lovely Ice  
  
Chapter One: Imperfection  
  
By: yukie-chan  
  
* I'm really sorry for the late update! I was kinda busy updating my other ynm fics! Apologies to all those who read this! And I'm so happy, a lot of people reviewed! Domo arigatou!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
To Caryschah: Thanks for being the first to review my fic!  
  
To Shaynie: Yeah..the truth is, I'm a rabid hisoka-torture fan!  
  
To Kelly: Don't worry, I'm not mad! I really appreciate your comments and I was wondering if you could be my beta..my friend told me that your fics about kyo were really good! O~negai! Besides, I'm using word so the italics feature wouldn't work! Please tell me what to do! Thanks!  
  
To xXLIl Yu JahXx:, kaori-chan, aoi-chan, Kawaii: Thanks! I really appreciate it that you liked my idea!  
  
To Ita-chan: You're my favorite reviewer! And you know what? You reviewed all my ynm fics! All five of them! They were all good comments! Thanks a lot for your continued support!  
  
To Yume Maxwell-Yuy: Yay! It's you again! It's been really nice of you to be reviewing my fics! Thanks!  
  
To empathy-no-tenshi: Wowies! One of my fave authors on ff.net decided to give me a review! Domo!  
  
To f: I do hope that it'll be good since I don't have a beta. ^^  
  
To yamatoforever: Well, I can't answer all of your questions. But, no, Tsuzuki will come a hot waiter inside the brothel and not a customer but, well, I can't tell you everything.. Just wait for the future chapters! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To ChibiChan9, moo_moo: Well, here's the new chappie!  
  
To Thyphy: Really? I guess they are a bit similar, I guess.  
  
*  
  
"Eh? A case? But I'm on vacation tomorrow!," an oversized puppy pouted.  
  
"Then, you'll have to cancel it."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts. I'm going to have to decrease you salary by 10% for your complacency."  
  
Asato Tsuzuki face faulted, "Uso."  
  
The secretary, a famous kage, Seiichirou Tatsumi, walked over to the door in a straight pace, "Watari-san will discuss the fieldwork while, the case folders are on your table. Dismissed." The busy figure then, left the room, leaving a rebellious puppy and a confused scientist behind.  
  
The blond bishounen scratched his head in confusion, "Ne, Tsuzuki, I don't think this case will be an easy one."  
  
"W~a~i~! Why do I always have pure bad luck?" Tsuzuki whined, completely oblivious of his companion's remark.  
  
Then, after ten minutes of rebelling and confusion, Yukata Watari spoke again, "I * really * don't get it! Why would he murder prostitutes? What's his purpose?"  
  
The amethyst-eyed man looked over to him, wondering if he heard him right, "Prostitutes?"  
  
"Apparently, yes."  
  
"But why? It's not like you can get anything from them," Tsuzuki questioned.  
  
Watari turned the page and replied, "Well, I don't really know. But autopsy results show that they were beaten and..raped."  
  
"Raped?," he asked again. This case was really getting on his nerves. Yeah, it's odd to target prostitutes but rape them? That was out of the question. They work for money, right? They earn it by having momentary pleasure they don't even know. So, why the hell would they be raped if they engage in sexual activities every now and then?  
  
The scientist ran his hand across his forehead, brushing away the strands of offending blond locks, "Yes. The results show injuries of resistance and violent sexual advances on the body. And, probably, after the rape, the rapist beat them to death as the fatal injuries on their bodies show and then, tied their bodies at a stake..odd, aren't it?"  
  
Dark brows furrowed as a weary hand rested on his temple, as if thinking, "Yeah, but..I can't help thinking that we're missing something..is that all?"  
  
Watari scanned the files once again and added, "Uhm, according to the police, they all worked at the same area under the same brothel." He then, turned the page once again, searching for a clue that would satisfy his friend, "Well, there is another thing common with all the prostitutes in the area, but not in our victims."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Normally, prostitutes were drugged before having sex, so as to lessen their resistance but the victims weren't," he stopped, not being able to add anything more. "That's all."  
  
"They were drugged..," the clue made the chocolate-haired man even more confused than ever. But one thing crossed his mind, "Ne, Watari, you don't think that they were forced, do you?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, I mean, why would they be drugged if they agreed to do it willingly? They ARE prostitutes, after all."  
  
"Well, you got a point there, Tsuzuki," he adjusted his glasses a bit and continued, "You may be right but the only thing we can do now is..to undercover."  
  
"Eh? Nanda?" This was certainly not good. Watari didn't mean to imply that he had to undercover as a whore, did he? Obviously, he was always the one to do the field work because if something happened, he can take care of himself. But this one was different! Tsuzuki's dignity was on the line! He couldn't just do it!  
  
"Oi, Watari, you don't mean.."  
  
His friend just chuckled, sensing his partner's misunderstanding, "No! of course not! You'll act as a hot waiter in the bar inside the brothel..is that good enough for you?"  
  
Tsuzuki beamed at this, impersonating as a waiter wasn't bad at all! At least it's better than the other!  
  
Or so, that was what he thought...  
  
*  
  
Asato Tsuzuki never thought what a brothel really was until now..  
  
Prostitutes were seducing everyone they could see, doing things that was never allowed to be done in a bar. Prostitutes of all forms were all around: men, women, gays, lesbians even teenagers. He couldn't even put himself to believe why would anyone want a bar inside a brothel.  
  
Speaking of his job, it was very easy. All he had to do was bring the food up to the tables or sometimes, rooms were people were having the time of their lives. But it wasn't at all easy, it was too darn hard to ignore the moans and the sexual aura everywhere he went. Tables, rooms, bathroom, dance floor, you name it.  
  
"Oi, Asato, quit fooling around and get this tray of wine and food up on room 48," a tanned yet handsome man which was known as Eiji, ordered him.  
  
"Hai! Gome..," Tsuzuki apologized for the tenth time that night.  
  
The man handed him the tray and assured, "Don't worry, I was kinda like you when I first started. BUT if you do another stupid mistake, I'll make you mop this whole bar. Get it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Before Eiji turned his back he said, "Another thing, the room's located on the east wing, last room." Then, headed back to his work.  
  
/ Room 48, east wing, last room. Ok, get to work, Asato./, he mentally reminded himself. He went up the stairs, walked to the left, took the elevator and walked unto the very last door.  
  
"Well, this is it," he mumbled as he pushed the door open.  
  
Inside was a very beautiful young boy, clad only in the blue silken sheets and he looked absolutely, beautiful. He was resting his head on hid arms and sleeping. Never in his life had he saw anyone THIS lovely. Wheat hair, pink lips, and a sexy body any man would die for.  
  
It almost seemed like a sin to be looking at the lovely angel.  
  
Wait, an angel? What was he doing in a house of sin? With only the blue silk blanket covering him, it was obvious that he was a..prostitute.  
  
While Tsuzuki was still figuring the situation out, he didn't notice the beautiful boy stir and walked up to him.  
  
Tsuzuki could've jumped in surprise as the youth gently caressed his face, "You're next, aren't you? I'm sorry to keep you waiting.."  
  
Then, reality struck the shinigami, the boy was drugged and thought that he was..a customer..  
  
TBC  
  
*  
  
Well, that was it! Did you like it? I know Hisoka is being OOC in this chapter but it was because he was drugged. His true nature will be revealed next chapter. And also, Muraki will be showing up, I think. I'll try to update much sooner.  
  
I apologize for any mistakes in the typing of this fic. It's already 2am here in my dormitory and I am freakin' lazy to type this tomorrow. I'm really sleepy and I don't think my brain's still thinking straight. And sorry for the short chapter. Apologies.  
  
P.S. Anyone out there who wants to beta my fic? And, uh, thanks for reading and for all the kind reviews. Oyasumi. 


	3. Act II: Forgotten Angel

Lovely Ice  
  
Lovely Ice  
  
Chapter Two: Forgotten Angel  
  
By: yukie-chan  
  
Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for the late posting! I was quite busy memorizing a piano piece this past few days. And, uh, thank you to all those who reviewed! I owe all my inspiration from you guys!  
  
*  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
To Koyuki, crazzzybanana: Yeah, I know. Am I abusing him too much? I guess so. _  
  
To Kaori-chan, blizzard: I know I'm using hii-chan too much but accept it: you liked the idea didn't you? And, yeah, not everyone wants to be a whore and Hisoka's reasons are revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Ita-chan: Don't worry, I'll finish this fic, I promise! And I can't answer all your questions! It'll ruin the fun! Maybe next time...  
  
To syazerq, Silver-Winged-Angel: Thanks for all your nice comments! I'll try updating more frequently this time.  
  
To xXLil Yu JahXx, miisa: Of course, he's an angel but not very innocent, ne? ^^  
  
To Fanny-chan, Hoshi-sensei, empathy-no-tenshi: I understand that it was a cliffhanger but I was really sleepy! But I really appreciate that you liked my fic! Domo!  
  
To yamatoforever: Wow, what a great reader..you actually noticed that? Well, here are some answers to your questions: first, Tsuzuki is a shinigami. He was sent in Nagasaki to investigate the unusual number of murders in the area. Second, Tsuzuki didn't notice the boy's wounds in the first chapter because he was so immersed at looking at hii-chan's face and he wasn't_that_near to notice them. But he will later on.  
  
To blaze, Cherry-Bay, Sissy and Kody: As I said, I was quite busy so, I wasn't able to update faster. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*  
  
"Eh?," Tsuzuki muttered disbelievingly. He couldn't put him himself to believe that this seemingly lovely and innocent angel would come up to him and say, 'You're next.' But what surprised him most is what a teenager like this lovely boy doing in whorehouse. Poverty? Pleasure? Money? He couldn't guess.  
  
/Baka! Take hold of the situation first!/, he mentally scolded himself. Okay, so now, he was standing in room with a sexy teen asking him to sleep with him. Wait, the boy didn't just mistake him for a pervert, did he? Maybe he was, but it was not obvious, was it?  
  
/No, no, no, Asato! This isn't right! Can't you see he's drugged?! He doesn't know what he's doing! And he's a kid, nonetheless!/, he slapped himself mentally. But his thoughts weren't helping now..his body was starting to react.  
  
Then, feeling his customer stiffen, he looked up, "Ne, are you alright?"  
  
"Eh? Ah, I mean, it's nothing," Tsuzuki replied, knowing all too well that not even a fool would believe what he said. But he had to think of some excuse to get this boy off him or else he might blow his cover if he didn't think of something.  
  
"I'm not your type, is that it?," the boy asked again, looking at him with those pretty eyes with the color of emerald.  
  
"No, of course not! Well, uhm, I mean, aren't you a bit too young for, well, these kind of things?," he replied, not being able to think of any other answer. "What's your name?," he asked again to relieve the tension between them.  
  
"Hisoka," was all he said.  
  
"I see.. So, Hisoka what are you doi--," his statement was cut short as Hisoka fell unto his knees and held at the hem of his black pants. "Oi, are you okay?"  
  
"Ah, hai..," Hisoka managed to reply as he desperately tried to stand but failed.  
  
Tsuzuki knelt beside his fallen angel and brushed his almost blond locks away from his eyes, "It's okay. Don't push yourself. You don't have to stand if you can't. Anyways, what's wrong? You look like you're dehydrating." He mentally slapped himself again for that. it was obvious that he * was * dehydrating but, from what? Oh, yeah, of course, sex. Well, if having that all night wouldn't happen to you. / Wait..that means, he's having sex all night? Shit! I gotta find some water! /  
  
The shinigami stood up, reaching for the glass of water he was supposed to bring for him. As soon as he took hold of it, he quickly gave Hisoka the water. "Here, drink this."  
  
As the boy was drinking he couldn't help but notice the wound marks on his back. Burn marks..that means, someone stubbed him with a cigarette. He scanned his body again for more. Bite marks..they were probably made when he was drugged and whip marks.. Tsuzuki suddenly got very angry. Who would abuse a teenager with this beauty? He was supposed to be going to school, having a normal life!  
  
He couldn't bear the fact that this boy was being used as a sex slave, used to feed a sicko man's lust. How long could he have been staying here? Then, he noticed something sticky on the floor. It was blood. Realization dawned on him, Hisoka was bleeding. The blood was coming between his legs. He was raped all night long..  
  
As the boy finished drinking, it seemed as if he gained a bit of consciousness from the drug, "Why do you have water with you?" Hisoka was puzzled. Who in the world would bring water for a worthless slut like him. Not unless..  
  
"I'm a waiter," Tsuzuki was jerked out of his reverie as soon as the boy spoke up. God, he had such beautiful voice.  
  
"A waiter?!" he shouted angrily as he pushed the shinigami away from his body. "A waiter?! How low could you people get? First, you drug me then, use me as your sex toy! How dare you take advantage of me!," he continued as he glared daggers at the man.  
  
"Wa-wait! You don't understand! I came here and you were the one seducing me because you were drugged!," Tsuzuki couldn't help getting angry at the boy, blaming him for everything.  
  
"Lying won't get us anywhere," Hisoka replied, his voice as cold as ice.  
  
"I'm not lying! I already gave you water when you were dehydrating! Is that the way to thank the person who just helped you?!," the shinigami was starting to lose his patience.  
  
"Do you think I'll buy that? I've heard that excuse so many times in my life. And just because you * helped * me, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want! And if you're not lying, why didn't you push me off? It's obvious that you were just like them! Besides, I'd rather die than lead this sinful life if only.. Anyways, get out! I have customers who _have_ money to tend to," the boy was finally able to stand up as he held unto the nearby bed for support.  
  
Tsuzuki noticed the change of tone in the boy's voice when he almost said the reason why he had to stay here. / Not like I care./ he mentally said but something in his heart wanted to comfort this broken angel.  
  
"Well, what are you staring at?," Hisoka asked irritably. "And bring that oh-so-valuable water and wine with you."  
  
The shinigami just glared at the boy one last time as he left the room.  
  
*  
  
"You've been a very bad boy, haven't you? You collapsed again and now, I have to train you once again, my boy," a creepy, stern voice said from the dark corner of the room which held a secret passage only his master knows.  
  
"No! Please! I'll do anything you want! Just please..anything but that!"  
  
"A good boy listens to his master, does he not?"  
  
/No..why does this life had to be so cruel? Why is everyone so cruel to me? God, I'm so sorry.. I didn't want to be who I am now..I'm sorry for what I've become..for what I am../  
  
*  
  
Somewhere in Tsuzuki's heart, he knew what he did was wrong. Hisoka was only sixteen and forced into prostitution. It's not his fault if he was like that, was he?  
  
/Hisoka..I promise, I'll free you from this hell..Hisoka..my forgotten angel../, Tsuzuki absently thought as he fell into the depths of unconsciousness..  
  
TBC  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: So, how was it? I hope it's not so much of a cliffhanger. And I think Tatsumi is making an appearance next chapter..Anyways, I apologize again for any mistakes you may spot in the fic, I don't have a beta so; I can't guarantee that it's that good.  
  
I'll try to update sooner. Again, thanks for all the nice reviews and for reading.  
  
Oyasumi. 


	4. Author's Notes

Hi!  
  
It's me again, yukie-chan!  
  
I'm really sorry for the long delay of my fics: Lovely Ice, Sweet Adversary, Yakuza Mayhem, Somber Solace and Dreaming in Tears. I'm currently a high school student and definitely not a smart one. Exams and term papers are always coming out in due time.  
  
I assessed my priorities and I think that it's best if I finish my fics at a time. So, here I am, asking you which of these fics would be completed and updated first:  
  
Yami no Matsuei:  
  
Lovely Ice - Hisoka is a prostitute and life takes a different turn when he met Tsuzuki. A prostitute and a shinigami, can love survive? (angsty, Hisoka-centered)  
  
Yakuza Mayhem - Hisoka is assigned to lure the handsome Kijou brothers, (Shwartz from Weiss Kreuz) using his charm and oozing sex appeal for the case. But will he succeed or just end up getting raped? (humour)  
  
Somber Solace- A Saiyuki crossover. (humour)  
  
Sweet Adversary- Tsuzuki is a knight, entrusted by the king to protect his son but can he serve the prince without stealing his beautiful, emerald- eyed lover? (fantasy, AU)  
  
Fruits Basket:  
  
Dreaming In Tears- What future awaits Kyou and Yuki's relationship when Haru's jealousy kicks in and Akito reminds them of the clan * tradition * that every Souma head must do? (angst, romance)  
  
Well, that was it! a gist of the fics you would like me to finish first! Just a reminder: vote only one because the one with most votes is the fic I'm going to go through first, meaning I'll only update that fic until it's done.  
  
Get it?  
  
Thanks for your continued support!  
  
-yukie_chan! 


	5. Act IV: Hear Me Cry

Lovely Ice Act III: Hear Me Cry  
  
*  
  
The immaculate sheets lay scathed in dry blood as the figure in bed sobbed for release from a man who was no longer there. Tears escaped the boy's emerald hues as he stared straight at the ceiling, silently begging for redemption, "Why... why me?"  
  
But then, he heard the door creaking open and he knew they would force him to do it again... "Oh God...," he said as he was dragged out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"Tsuzuki-san!," shouted from a man in the other line.  
  
"Tatsumi...," then came a response in a guilty tone.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san! I've had enough of this! Tell me exactly why you're slacking off on an important case such as this?!"  
  
"I-I didn't mean to! I just overslept a bit!" whined Tsuzuki.  
  
"That's it! If you don't make a full report tomorrow, you're fired!" then the man on the other line hung up.  
  
The chocolate-haired man sighed and rose up from the crumpled blue sheets and headed for a quick shower.  
  
As the cold water came in contact with his perfectly-toned skin, Asato Tsuzuki found himself thinking about a certain ash-blonde beauty and his captivating eyes.  
  
"That boy..."  
  
And he was lost in his thoughts again.  
  
*  
  
"I'm sure he'll cooperate perfectly fine," assured a silver-haired man, clad in a white trench coat that gave him the physical resemblance as that of an angel.  
  
The obese man stubbed his Malboro cigarette in a green ashtray in the table as he replied, "Really, Kazutaka... I've been in this business long enough and trust me, we're going to have to sedate him."  
  
Muraki smiled, "Well, I never said that we won't use force on the boy." A sadistic smirk replaced the smile on his pale lips.  
  
*  
  
Tsuzuki sighed for the umpteenth time. There were so many customers and too much work to do. /Oh well, who am I to complain/, he said to himself as he served a bottle of whisky to the couple on the azure couch.  
  
"Here you go, sir," he blushed as the only reply he got was a moan from the brunette man who was currently making out with a not-so-cute blue-haired guy in his early twenties.  
  
Tsuzuki looked away, a light pink tinted in his cheeks. "Maa... People these days..."  
  
As he was heading to the counter to deliver his next order, he bumped into a 6-footer American who cursed him in a foreign language, "Fuck off."  
  
The shinigami was taken aback by the guy's sudden rudeness and he was speechless. One of the place's manager, Fujiwara Sendoh apologized in a foreign response and the man just scoffed and headed the other way.  
  
Sendoh sighed as he turned to Tsuzuki, "Asato-kun, if someone gets angry at you, just apologize and bow, ok? These foreigners are the ones who keep this place alive and rich."  
  
Tsuzuki pouted, "Ok, whatever you say, boss." He then returned to the counter for his next delivery.  
  
"A bottle of vodka and a pot of sake for Room 546," the red-haird guy ushered him a tray.  
  
*  
  
"No! Please I beg you!" a young voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
Only the camera lights focusing on the young teen illuminated the room occupied by a group of photographers of a certain gay porn magazine and a silver-haired man who slapped the resisting teen squarely on the face.  
  
"Careful, Kazutaka! We don't want the readers to see him in such a bedridden state, do we? Its his type that most men lust for," said by a man, known in the business of porn photography as Sawada Hirofumi.  
  
Sawada stepped closer on the boy as he roughly grabbed the boy's chin, "Lovely, just lovely. I wonder what kind of pose we'll shoot you in tonight. He lustfully gazed at the teen, only known by the name of Hisoka, who was wearing a loosely-fitted blue kimono.  
  
Hisoka sobbed as new tears made their way on his emerald orbs. /No, not again...Please don't let it happen again.../, he silently pleaded but to no avail.  
  
One of the other built men grabbed him by the shoulders and stripped the kimono roughly from his bruised body.  
  
"Beautifully exquisite...," one of the men said.  
  
Sawada then took out a white kit as he started putting on some concealer to cover the boy's bruises and cuts.  
  
*  
  
"Hmmm.... Room 546? I haven't been there before. Oh well," Tsuzuki uncaringly pressed the elevator button.  
  
He abruptly glanced at his watch. 3.38 pm. /Still a couple of hours before dinner/, he mentally thought.  
  
As Tsuzuki stepped out of the elevator, he fixed his black tie with his other hand and tried to look as dignified as possible. Not that he needed to be, of course.  
  
"Well, it's the only floor occupying this floor so, it might be the owner who ordered this drinks," he absently said to himself as he politely knocked on the door.  
  
After a few moments, footsteps neared the oak door and revealed a strongly- built man with a serpent tattoo on the side of his face. An annoyed reply escaped the man's lips, "What?"  
  
Tsuzuki put on a smile as he remembered what Sendoh told him earlier. "Er... someone called the bar counter to bring a bottle of vodka and a pot of sake to Room 546."  
  
The man's bulgy eyes lingered suspiciously at him for a while then, opened the door for him, "Come on in."  
  
*  
  
As the man finished applying the concealer on the boy, Sawada smiled and licked Hisoka's ear, "Get ready, boy. The show starts soon."  
  
The only response he heard was a silent whimper from the abused youth.  
  
Then, a certain long-haired man, wearing a traditional kimono appeared briefly behind the boy. "Oriya," Muraki smirked.  
  
"I hope I'm not late," Oriya replied.  
  
A sinister grin appeared on Muraki's lips, "Don't worry. You're just in time. You wouldn't mind sharing a bottle of vodka with me and my friends, do you?"  
  
*  
  
Well, there you go! The most-awaited installment for Lovely Ice! I apologize for all my readers, especially the reviewers for the delay! Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed it!  
  
Anyways, please review! I wanna know if someone is still reading this... *insert major sweatdrop*  
  
Thank you again for reading! 


End file.
